


Non-STOP!

by MisterStalker



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Better Sex, Good Sex, Loud Sex, Louder sex, M/M, smutty humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterStalker/pseuds/MisterStalker
Summary: ★There was a time when Lambert didn't know the different between good sex and great sex. Everyone has been young and inexperienced after all. But he doesn't have any tolerance for people losing their mind over mediocre cocks when they could be getting split open by the actual best.★ Geralt and Jaskier prepare for sex with a strange watery substance that is difficult to recognize, but it is certainly not oil.
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Lambert
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: BIKM Bingo





	1. Noisy 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a time when Lambert didn't know the different between good sex and great sex. Everyone has been young and inexperienced after all. But he doesn't have any tolerance for people losing their mind over mediocre cocks when they could be getting split open by the actual best.

Jaskier howled. He screamed, shouted, wailed, and on occasion moaned like a normal person being fucked. He was relentlessly noisy in bed and he had a voice that could carry.

A lopsided smile tugged Eskel’s scarred lips as he listened in. There was no way to block out the sound echoing through the bed chambers and hallways, so there was nothing to do but enjoy it. His cock swelled slowly and he lazily reached down to adjust himself beneath the bed sheets.

He didn’t consider doing more than that, out of respect for his bed mate. But then, curiosity gripped him and he twisted to look at the younger wolf to see if he was enjoying the sounds as well. But Lambert was rigid in a completely different way, his arms crossed over his chest, his legs locked together, his brow knotted and his jaw jutting forward sternly.

Eskel laughed from surprise, “That’s making you angry?”

“He’s fucking noisy!” Lambert huffed, “And besides that, there is no reason for it. I know for a fact that Geralt isn’t that good in bed!”

The older witcher laughed from deep in his chest as he turned to face the other, “Give Jaskier a break. He’s barely 2 decades old. He hasn’t had enough experience to know a good fuck from a great one.”

Finally Lambert’s scowl turned into a mean smile, “Feel sorry for him, Kelly?”

“No.” Eskel propped himself up on one elbow, “I didn’t feel sorry for you when you were barely 2 decades old and thought that getting fucked over a desk by Geralt was as good as it could be.”

Lambert’s eyes darted up to Eskel and in a glance they shared a memory. The first time they had fucked. It was spontaneous, messy, not romantic in the very least, but the mere memory of it tented the sheet covering the younger man’s body and Eskel’s cock grew to its full length, all while they listened to the howls of Jaskier being driven mad on Geralt’s cock.

“You can be pretty noisy yourself, Lambert. Want to…” Eskel raised his brow. He didn’t need to elaborate. Lambert was out of the bed and fighting to get out of his clothes as if he had acidic basilisk venom burning through it. Eskel threw back the sheets and leapt from the bed, closing in on the smaller man the moment he was divested of his clothing to scoop him up and pin him to the wall.

Eskel’s massive hands groped at the muscular rear and he ground his clothed cock against Lambert’s crevice. Lambert dragged Eskel’s face closer and snarled in his ear, “Fuck me now. I can take it.”

The older witcher shuddered as he pinned Lambert to the wall with his body and freed his cock. He spit into his palm and eased back his foreskin to slick up the head as generously as he could before pressing into the vice-like grip of Lambert’s body.

From the first thrust, the only thing he could hear was Lambert crying out with pleasure, loud enough to leave his ears ringing. The rich, deep tones of the younger witcher’s voice drove Eskel wild and he bucked hard and fast into his body, eager to slick the length of his cock with the wetness of the other’s inner walls.

Lambert sank his teeth into Eskel’s shoulder and he stilled with their hips flushed together. In a moment of stillness they were both quiet, listening to the deafening silence of the night. Somewhere in the distance a lone wolf in the woods howled mournfully in reply to Lambert, but there was no sound to be heard from Geralt’s room.

Eskel laughed as he whispered against Lambert’s neck below his ear, “I think we embarrassed him. He’s gagged the noisy little lark.”

Lambert released the skin from his teeth and growled, “Good, now keep going.”


	2. Watery 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier use a watery substance in preparation for sex. It is a difficult substance to identify but Jaskier is sure it isn't oil.

Geralt carefully lifted a glass bottle from its snug little place, nextled in straw among other potions and concoctions, in a sturdy wooden chest. He removed the cork and tipped the bottle to pour the watery substance into his palm and then rub it along the length of his cock.

Jaskier reached to take the bottle and Geralt let him have it, assuring him, “Use as much as you like. I’ll buy more.”

The bard sniffed at the bottle then frowned with disappointment, “It doesn’t smell like much. I hoped for the smell of wood. Maybe pine. Or Sandalwood would be nice.”

“It doesn’t need to smell good, it just needs to get the job done.” Geralt stated matter-of-factly.

“Oh it could do much more than get the job done!” Jaskier insisted as he dipped his fingertip into the mouth of the bottle and shook it to wet his finger. “You could pour this all over me and give me a sensual massage. I could pour it onto your arse and give you a lovely massage as well.”

“Don’t use it for a massage.” Geralt groaned, cock now slicked with the watery liquid.

Jaskier took his finger from the bottle and frowned as he rubbed his forefinger and thumb together, surprised by the consistency of it. It was not oily at all. It was as thin as water, but not as clear. “I suppose it wouldn’t be much good for a massage. Is it even good for slicking ourselves up?”

“It gets the job done.” Geralt shrugged. “If you want to use something else as well…” he started to offer, although the hand gripping his length made his impatience obvious.

“No, I don’t have any oil with me. Had you told me that this would be the evening on which you’d finally realize my songs were aimed at getting you in bed with me, well, I might have prepared better.” The bard eased back onto his back and wet his fingers, letting the watery drops run down his digits as he brought them to his entrance and rubbed insistently at the ring of muscle to work himself open.

Geralt brough the bottle back from Jaskier and poured more directly onto his length, slowly enough that he could use his hand to move the watery contents over his flesh.

WIth two fingers working into himself Jaskier questioned, “Do you really use this as lubricant?”

“Not really.” Geralt shrugged. “The men who are interested usually have something for that. This just helps.”

“It helps now?” Jaskier asked, half incredulous and half distracted as he pushed his second knuckles in and out, feeling the ridges of his digits catching on the ring of muscle that was wet but certainly not lubricated.

“It helps with the pain.” Geralt stated simply, beginning to position himself on top of Jaskier, letting his length nudge the back of Jaskier’s hand, as if impatiently waiting for its turn to get inside the tight passage. “I’m rather large, you see, and by the end of it there can be aches and pains-”

“Yes, I understand that.” Jaskier huffed, withdrawing his fingers and spreading his thighs to give Geralt a target to line up with. “A nice oil often helps with the pain, and this is much too watery to be oil of any kind, so what is it?”

“Fisstech.” Geralt answered as if it were obvious.


End file.
